Sin sentido
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Serie de drabbles sin conexión entre los mismos, sólo una pareja en común. #31AoKaDays
1. Entre recuerdos

Los personajes utilizados aquí no me pertenecen, sólo hago uso de ellos para entretenimiento personal y de quien lee. Tampoco me pertenecen las imágenes en las que están inspirados los escritos.

Como ya dije, será una serie de drabbles, algunos más cortos que otros, y quizás en algunos incluya lemmon, por lo pronto no lo habrá, sólo son escenas de nuestros personajes en distintos lugares, como ya mencioné, inspiradas por imágenes.

Algunos escritos ya los había publicado hace mucho en el grupo al que pertenezco de facebook y donde cuando me da la inspiración escribo drabbles. **Aomine x Kagami [Español]** otros más serán parte de cierta interacción que tengo planeada con las lectoras a futuro, ya que en el mes de agosto estaré bastante llena de cosas por escribir.

—

Llevábamos jugando para el mismo equipo dos años de preparatoria, ahí es dónde le había conocido y aunque al inicio sólo sabíamos pelear, con el tiempo esas peleas fueron menguando, convirtiéndose en discusiones que sólo pretendían retar al otro y molestarnos entre sí con un comentario tonto.

Kagami era el tipo de jugador con el que solía pasar horas y horas sin perder el interés. Cuando él se unió al equipo en el segundo año —que fue cuando entró a la misma escuela que yo—, pensé que sería otro jugador más, un idiota mediocre que sólo llegaría para estar en las bancas, pero nuestro primer encuentro fue más emocionante de lo que había sido la final que jugamos en el campeonato anterior a su llegada. Jugar con él causaba una sensación en mí que si intentaba describir sería algo así como el fuego, porque me consumía pero al mismo tiempo lograba que ardiera.

Y fue esa misma emoción la que me llevó a detestarle al no comprenderla del todo. Solía tratar de hacerle la vida imposible, vivimos pelea tras pelea hasta que por fin, casi medio año después, o quizás más, esas riñas disminuyeron convirtiéndose en simples burlas que eran más amistosas que nada. Sólo nos provocábamos para encender la llama de la competencia y entonces jugar un uno a uno hasta que casi nos desvanecíamos del cansancio en el gimnasio después de las prácticas en grupo.

Creo que puedo hablar por todos nuestros compañeros cuando digo que nadie esperaba el camino que tomaría nuestra relación. Porque pasamos de ser rivales que se odiaban, a rivales que eran amigos para terminar siendo pareja. Oficialmente y ante los demás lo éramos.

Todo se dio tras un partido que nos llevó a la final, ahí un chico del equipo contrario se acercó a Kagami para felicitarlo por sus excelentes clavadas, le confesó su admiración por los saltos tan increíbles que daba y mientras Kagami sólo se rascaba la cabeza incómodo sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, parecía nervioso y eso me hizo enojar. Caminé en dirección hacia él y lo abracé desde atrás, rodeando su cintura y dejando mi barbilla sobre uno de sus hombros.

—¿Qué sucede, Taiga? ¿Listo para celebrar en las duchas? —Pregunté sintiéndome muy molesto pero sonriendo mientras notaba la mirada avergonzada del tipo que casi se le confesaba y él no hacía nada para evitarlo.

—No pensé que ustedes dos... —hizo una pausa en la que nos señaló intercaladamente.

—Pues ahora que lo sabes, ¡piérdete idiota! —Respondí grosero, me sentía en verdad molesto y no pretendía fingir nada.

—Nos vemos, Kagami —dijo el chico y sólo pude sentir cómo el pelirrojo se apartaba de mí y giraba a verme sorprendido.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Cuestionó.

—¡De nada! —Respondí y me alejé a paso rápido, entrando al pasillo que llevaba a los vestidores, donde nuestros compañeros ya se encontraban. Pasé de largo la puerta de estos y me salí del gimnasio. Estaba cansado y asustado por lo que acababa de hacer, porque no lo había pensado antes, pero estaba por demás celoso de lo que ese sujeto le decía a Taiga y mi reacción fue espontánea, ahora huía de él pero lo sentía cerca siguiéndome los pasos.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que esperes, imbécil! —Escuché su grito y me detuve a la mitad de las escaleras, después giré a verlo desde ahí hasta tenerlo frente a mí— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Indagó bajando el tono.

—Porque se me dio la gana, por eso...

—¡No seas un idiota, te estoy preguntando bien! —Regañó.

—¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? ¡El tipo casi se te declaraba! "Aay sí, Kagami qué saltos que dabas, por qué no saltas así conmigo en mi cama" —dije imitando la voz estúpida del tipo, me giré para seguir bajando pero fue el turno de él para tomarme de un brazo y girarme para encararlo.

—Si tan celoso estás, sólo tienes que decirlo, Ahomine, no tienes que comportarte peor que un idiota, aunque quizás sea mucho pedir —dijo riéndose.

Mi respuesta inmediata fue besarlo, estaba por sobre mí un escalón y gracias a la igualdad en nuestras alturas tuve que elevar el rostro y con una mano atraerlo desde la nuca hacia mí. No recibí oposición de su parte, al contrario, sentí sus brazos enredándose por sobre mis hombros y su cabeza inclinándose hasta profundizar el beso, permitiéndome sentir una _emoción y electricidad_ distinta a la que ya había experimentado cada vez que jugábamos uno a uno, o simplemente cuando estaba a su lado.

...

..

.

—¿Recuerdas esa ocasión en que te pusiste como loco porque otro jugador, según tú me estaba coqueteando? —Escuché la voz de Kagami, riéndose de su recuerdo.

Yo estaba recargado en su hombro dormitando gracias a lo cansado que estaba después de nuestro anterior partido. Él, sentado un escalón debajo del que yo me encontraba, era mi actual apoyo, así podía rodearlo con mis brazos mientras él elevaba una mano para acariciar mi cabello y me permitía acceso a su cuello ladeando la cabeza.

—Cállate, no me puse como loco —corregí.

—Sí, sí te pusiste como loco, tanto, que fue cuando me besaste por primera vez —comentó.

—Y exactamente, ¿por qué recuerdas eso ahora? —Indagué pues ya tenía mucho tiempo de eso.

—Porque hoy uno del equipo contrario se acercó para invitarme a salir...

Apenas escuché eso elevé mi cabeza y tensé mi cuerpo. Él comenzó a carcajearse y entonces entendí que había sido una broma para probar lo celoso que soy.

—¡Si vuelves a bromear con eso me encargaré de que no puedas caminar para el siguiente juego, Taiga!

—Puedes intentarlo...

—¿Me estás invitando a tener sexo rudo contigo? —Cuestioné volviendo a mi anterior posición y besando suave el área de su cuello, sintiendo ahora cómo su cuerpo se tensaba ante mi acción.

—Eres un idiota, celoso y posesivo... pero así me gustas —admitió.

—Lo sé. Te faltó decir que soy mejor que tú en todo.

—Claro, claro, como si eso pudiera ser verdad, Daiki. Mejor vuelve a dormir, el cansancio te está dañando las neuronas.

Y así, sintiendo sus dedos correr a través de mi cabello, comencé a quedarme dormido una vez más, mientras esperábamos a los demás para irnos.

 **.:Fin:.**

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

" _Todo dura siempre un poco más de lo que debería"  
_ —Julio Cortázar

—

Ya me habían dicho que subiera estos drabbles, porque tengo varios escritos y la verdad es que no me gusta subirlos de forma independiente por su escasa longitud -sí, lo sé, por algo son drabbles-, así que como estamos en el inicio de **#31AoKaDays** me dije: ¿por qué no? Así que no será diario, pero iré subiendo poco a poco los relatos que tengo y seguro escribiré más.

Como se pudo notar, en este caso en particular, fue un universo alterno de nuestros idiotas jugando en el mismo equipo, si alguien conoce la imagen en la que me inspiré, podría aceptar otra a cambio para inspirarme en otro drabble -obviamente a la primera que le atine xD-.

 _~ Just saying._


	2. A certain hot day

_**A Certain hot day…**  
—1—_

Taiga y yo llevábamos juntos ya más de un año, y en ese tiempo aunque no vivíamos aún en el mismo departamento, solía pasar todos los fines de semana en su casa y regresar el lunes después de clases al que se suponía era mi hogar.

Por ello eran muchas las cosas que pasábamos estando juntos ahí, como ahora en que el calor de ese día era insoportable, la verdad es que lo último que deseaba era hacer algún movimiento innecesario que trajese más calor a mi cuerpo. Taiga por el contrario estaba preparando algo de comida mientras yo me mantenía frente al ventilador tirado en el suelo de la sala, lo más cerca posible del mencionado aparato.

—Deberías ayudarme en algo, idiota, ¿crees que no tengo calor también? —La voz molesta de mi pelirrojo se escuchó por todo su departamento, sé que la cocina es el último lugar al que desearía entrar ahora mismo, sin embargo, él está ahí… preparándonos algo para comer.

—Sabes que no sé cocinar, Taiga, sólo echaré a perder lo que estás preparando.

—Claro, y justo hoy eso te importa. Tch, no te daré de comer.

—Oh vamos, Taiga —reclamé girándome en el suelo quedando sobre mi estómago, mi cuerpo estaba estirado a su máximo, mis brazos a cada lado y mis piernas también, llevaba puesto una playera sin mangas blanca y un pantalón corto azul, a exigencia de mi flamante pareja que no quería que estuviera desnudo como yo desearía estarlo ante este calor— ¿Por qué no hablas con tu padre sobre el problema con la refrigeración? —Pregunté quizás por milésima vez en ese día.

—Ya te he dicho que está en América, además en un par de días me depositará el dinero del mes, lo tomaré de ahí —repitió ya cansado de mi necedad. Aún así, aunque yo tomara esta actitud más molesta de lo normal en estos días calurosos, él no me pedía que me fuera, y yo tampoco lo intentaba.

…Porque estar así a su lado era más importante que cualquier otra cosa y aunque no se lo dijese tal cual, sé que lo entiende.

Tras varios minutos en los que ambos permanecimos callados, Taiga no insistió en que fuese a ayudarle, y yo no me moví; no hasta que le miré aparecer en la sala y sin decir nada se tiró sobre el sillón más largo, colgando de este uno de sus brazos y el otro sobre sus ojos, se veía cansado pero sobre todo acalorado.

—¿Por qué sufres llevando ese pantalón negro? ¡Deberíamos quitarnos la ropa! —Dije quejándome de su absurda petición una vez más.

Él no respondió nada, parecía en verdad cansado. Sonreí ante mi pensamiento y me levanté sólo un poco para caminar en mis cuatro extremidades como si fuese un felino a punto de atacar, lo hice con cautela y cuidando mis movimientos de no ser escuchado.

Cuando estuve al pie del sillón le salté encima colocándome entre sus piernas y simulando que mordería su cuello ante cualquier movimiento mientras gruñía.

—¿Qué rayos? —Le escuché decir primero asustado y algo molesto, después al notar mi juego en el cual simulaba ser un felino atacándole, sonrió divertido, esa sonrisa idiota que tanto amaba de él y que ahora me permitía ver dibujaba en su rostro—. Daiki, no debes atacar a tu dueño —dijo siguiendo mi broma y llevando sus brazos hacia mi espalda, acariciándola en un suave masaje—. Harás que nos dé más calor —murmuró casi sobre mis labios cuando acerqué mi rostro lo suficiente para probar su boca.

—Hagamos que valga la pena sentir este calor, ¿no?

—Eres el mayor pervertido que conozco… —replicó, manteniendo una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Y tras decir eso lo besé, aproveché que no me había apartado y tomé sus labios de manera ruda, rayando en lo salvaje, mordía su boca y su lengua dentro del beso, mientras mi cuerpo se movía sin que yo lo pensara, pegando lo mayor posible de mi cadera a su trasero, sintiendo de inmediato sus piernas enredarme apretándome con mayor fuerza hacia él.

—Eres un… chico malo —dijo cuando me aparté de su boca y continué mis besos hacia su cuello, deteniéndome en la clavícula la cual marqué con una mordida, lamiéndola después— Nnnhg… Daiki, sé un… chico bueno y quítame la ropa, me siento muy acalorado —reconocía ese tono de voz, estaba excitado y trataba de provocarme.

…No importaba el calor, el juego ahora había comenzado, y de ser necesario, arrancaría con los dientes esa ropa que me estaba estorbando.

— **Žhёиα HîK** _ **¤—**_

" _Nunca, en verdad, vacilé en la convicción de que la felicidad es la prueba de toda regla de conducta y el fin de la vida"  
John Stuart Mill_

* * *

Ahora que recuperé mi laptop, comencé con la tarea de recopilar todos mis escritos terminados, aquí publicados tengo 89, sin embargo, muchos de los primeros los he eliminado, así que... encontrarlos ha sido una tarea titánica. Mientras tanto, voy encontrando este tipo de drabbles por ahí, por lo que, aquí me tendrán subiéndolos. Me gustaría recibir algún comentario para mejorar, soy malísima escribiendo cosas tan cortas.

De antemano, gracias a quien lea y se tome el tiempo de comentar.


End file.
